Boo-Boo Ville 2 Extended Version
Here is the extended version. Transcript *Geo N.: Welcome back to Boo-Boo Ville where things grow better all the time. *Millus N.: Boo-Boo Ville is the home of Jacques Cuke. *Guy: Are you gals still doing that thing? *Millus: Yep, you got off easy. *Geo: What? *Guy: There's an angry line behind you. *(An angry line of people appear) *Villager Man: He'll hit my brother! *Villager Woman: She'll kill my sister! *Villager Man 2: Do I hafta say it? *Guy: Buy something or get out! *(More angry murmurs) *Guy: That's it! Get outta here! *Geo: (Skates to Jacques's palace, which is basically his cottage) Ahh, Jacques, your highness, are you gonna work on saving the college? Millus and I are gonna help you. *Millus: I had to tell about the church, so I'll call them and tell Marlee she'll be late for Jacques's umpteenth-thousandth wedding so he can be king! *Reverend: Sorry. It's 2:30 in the morning. *Millus: Ah, yeah, but - they say she would be queen if one marries her. *Guy: Next! *Geo N.: I thought yesterday was the worst day of my life. And yesterday was the Boo-Boo Bird Festival. *(The next morning...) *Millus N.: Nobody trusted the college president. Why, we had lots of money for a carriage. *Geo N.: Right. Even though this took longer, it still gives us good exercise and enjoy the scenery around us. *Millus: Hey, look at that. Is that a deer? *Carriage Driver: We'll be there in a jiffy. *Geo: Hey, hey, hey. We're here. *Carriage Driver: Well, hey there, guys. *Jacques: Gooooooooood morning, people. *People (Except Alphonse, Henri and two French people): Good morning, Frere Jacque! *French Guys: Bonjour! *Alphonse: I haven't seen ya in a long time! *Henri: Me neither! *Geo: Hello there. Mind if we come in? *Millus N.: I never said that Jacques was trying to act conspicious. Not by the fact Maurice died in a plane crash. So I threw him in prison. *Jacques: Ahh, my favorite friends. How goes your life? *Geo: It's quite a surprise to see a guest in here. *City Official: Would you want to stay and watch? *Jacques: That sounds like fun. But I'm in a big rush. (Runs to another floor) Catch ya on the flip side! *Geo N.: What was he up to? So Millus and I followed him, along with Jacques's four friends. *Millus: Bring in our plan to save Boo-Boo Ville. *(A table is pushed with what looked like a miniature model of Boo-Boo Ville. With them were paper models of Jacques, Maurice, Alphonse, Henri, Mayor LaBleu, the two French people, the people, and an Englishman.) *Everyone (Except Jacques): Ooooooh! *(Geo suddenly faints) *Millus: Alright, everyone. Word spread. I'm leading this with Jacques and my brother - who is now lying on the floor. (Gasps) The plan's simple. Jacques falls out of a window and his flubber will send him back up. When we follow this route, Marlee will be finally married. This'll give patience to the throngs. *Marlee: Hey, Millus. Busy day ahead. *Geo: Morning, miss. *Marlee: You've got some nerve to show your face. *Millus: I'll show a diagram of a flubber. It's a mestable compound, if you place a small amount of energy... it liberates an enormous quality of energy! I put together a little presentation. Here's the pitch of Rainbow Paradise. We open on a kite festival. A teenage boy stands by a tree flying a kite and lets go of it. He is mad. But he pulled out Rainbow Paradise and studies it as an announcer says "COMING SOON!" (Puts some boards on an easel and holds a pointer stick) Come over and look at the sales projections. When I first saw these numbers I thought there was no way, then I looked again. (Board falls) As this board shows, Rainbow Paradise per capita is way below the national average. In fact, only our neighbor town ranked lower in this survey. (Cut to Geo) Here you can see is that charitable giving (Cut to Marlee) is way down this year (Cut to Millus) leaving few options for seeking respite. Anway, the market share for health snacks was imperceptiable among 6 to 12 year olds. (Board falls) It officially states Leon Merengue's capita is high while the people's capita is low. *Geo: Move along. *Person Off-Screen: Nothing to see here! (Millus taps board and the presentation board falls) *Millus: In conclusion, Rainbow Paradise loses weight! And it shrinks fat cells. (Board falls, revealing a person's organs) Why, it ramps up energy and metabolism! (Geo claps nervously) *Marlee: Metabolism!? *Geo: P.S. Warning: From ages nine to ninety-nine. *Millus: Rainbow Paradise is not a toy and supervised by small children. *Marlee: Also, it can kill a person and an animal. *Jacques: And it would make some of you sick. *Alphonse: Above all, do not use this product if you are pregnant. *Henri: Also do not use it when you have any medical condition. *French Guy 1: Oui. *French Guy 2: It would make it unsafe to engage in aerobic activities. *Geo N.: A few streets later, Millus and I parted our ways with Jacques and his friends. What could possibly be up to? *Millus N.: Geo and I paid for our respects by visiting Luxemdonia Estate. *Geo: You! Y-y-y-y-you're that mad scientist! *Leon: (switches light) Jacques thought I was a myth. But I'm a mither. *Geo: What are you doing here? (Frowns a bit) *Leon: Why the big frown? What's wrong? *Geo: Millus and I went to the college. We parted our ways with that inventor. A secret that I was hiding. *(Jacques invents flubber and it bounces around) *Geo N.: I never said since he survived a rainstorm and got swallowed by a whale... Well, it coulda been worse. I also forgot that Maurice was Jacques Cuke's friend and mentor. *Millus N.: I woke up from a silly dream, of course. It was where Jacques tries to kiss Marlee each day. *(The next day...) *Marlee: You've gotta lotta nerve after what ya did to me last night. You broke my heart so that you can stay home and make some green goo! *Jacques: When I exit this window, I will fall to the ground. The flubber will send me back up unharmed. *(Jacques falls upside down) *Marlee: If you think you are gonna get my sympathy, you're wasting your time! Oof! We'll discuss this later. *Millus N.: It was about dawn. My brother saddled up some horses and donkeys, while I took Jacques, several people and camping supplies. We traveled 45 days to get Jacques's skull fixed. *Receptionist: Jacques Cuke! Welcome. *(They go into the hallway and into the waiting room. Millus glues the people's bottoms as Geo lights up a fire.) *Jacques: While they get my skull fixed, you stay here. With the beasts of burden. In the waiting room. *Villager Woman: What are we gonna do? *Geo: (Nervous laugh) Poor impatient guy. Haste makes mistakes. (Sits close to a TV in the waiting room) *(Open on a group of people at a kite festival. A boy lets go and is mad. He studies Rainbow Paradise.) *Announcer: COMING SOON! Is the best thing you've ever tasted in the morning! It's RAINBOW PARADISE!!!! Experts say that this may be the most incredible rainbow cereal in the world. If you can come up with a better taste...you must be kidding yourself! It is not a toy and supervised by young children. It may cause death and sickness in some people and animals. It ramps up energy and metabolism, but also shrinks fat cells. (Disclaimer screen shows up) The creators of Rainbow Paradise are not responsible for injuries that may occur while using Rainbow Paradise. Don't use this if you're pregnant or have medical conditions. *Millus N.: After 1000 days, Jacques was better thanks to Jacques's friends' get well party in the office. *Alphonse: Where's Jacques? Maybe his invention will work. *(Wolves hollow) *Villager Man: He hit my brother! *Villager Woman: He killed my sister! *(Angry murmurs as Millus and Geo ran to Luxemdonia) *Millus N.: So Mayor LaBleu explained matters. She told me and Geo to stay with Leon Merengue. *Jacques: Stand back, everyone! (Flubber bounces) *Geo N.: Not only did he feel better, but he had to save Marlee. *(Marlee and Jacques battle the wolves and the people cheer) *Millus N.: A few weeks later, Jacques, Marlee, I, Geo, Alphonse, Henri and the two French guys were at the cathedral. Jacques was wearing his groom outfit and Marlee was wearing a bridal dress. Even the receptionist was in attendance. *(Choir finishes singing "Next to Me" by Emily Sandee) *Reverend: Thanks for coming so early, everyone, for Jacques and Marlee's marriage to continue the monarchy. Jacques Cuke, do you take this woman to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect her: to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her, and her only, until death shall part you? *Jacques: I do. *Reverend: Marlee, do you take Jacques to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to love, cherish, honor and protect him: to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him, and his only, until death shall part you? *Marlee: I do. (Jacques and Marlee kiss each other.) *Geo: Well, that's that. *Millus: I can't wait to see Jacques and Marlee as king and queen! Let their kingdom be again at peace. *(People cheer as "Belly of the Whale" by Newsboys play)